Marillow
Marillow (Mar/'a and W/'illow) is the friendship pairing of Mara Jaffray and Willow Jenks. They started out as near rivals for the extra bed in Amber's room and later got into many other disagreements once they ended up as room-mates, as Mara is very smart and logical while Willow is more creative and outside the box, and their personalities naturally clashed. Despite their conflicts, however, they appear to be on the path to friendship. View the Marillow Gallery. Marillow Moments Season 3 House of Arrival / House of Presents *Mara and Willow argued over who would get Amber's room. *Mara said hello to Willow when she first saw her, showing that they had met at least once before. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Mara and Willow work together for the business project against Jerome and Alfie. *Mara got upset because Willow had let Jerome eat all the fregetable bars before the contest. House of Trickery / House of Unity *Mara is mad that Willow had helped Jerome and Alfie make the hot dog sauce for their project. House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *Jerome starts dating both girls at the same time. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *Mara seemed to really enjoy Willow's poem. *Mara and Willow become room-mates. *Mara starts to get annoyed with Willow's constant talking and strange habits. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Mara and Willow are paired together for the eclipse project. *Mara tries to set up an all night study session with Willow, much to the latter's annoyance. *Willow tries to get herself out of the study session. *When Mara did the whole project on her own Willow seemed hurt and disappointed. *Willow moves into KT and Joy's room, but doesn't want to upset Mara. *Mara is happy when Willow has to leave, but pretends like she isn't. *Willow is upset when Mara rejects all of her ideas for the project. *Mara makes Willow do simple tasks, like hold the ladder and work the power point, and Willow got upset because she wanted to do more to help. *Willow kept changing the pictures on the power point to one of two dragons, which bothered Mara. *They argued over Mythology versus Science. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Joy tells Willow and Mara the truth about Jerome. *Both of them, Along with Joy, are determined to find out why Sibuna was expelled and get them back to the school. *Mara asks if Willow hates her and says that if she were Willow, she would. *Willow says that she doesn't hate Mara. *They agree to get revenge on Jerome. *They sit next to each other in class. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows * They high five. *Both come up with ideas to help Joy trick Jerome. House of Capture / House of Heartbreak *Willow accidentally told Mara about Joy falling for Jerome. *Mara along with Joy tells her to shut up. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *They both become sinners. Trivia *Jerome dated both of them at the same time. (see Willome and Jara) *They were room-mates for a short time in season 3. *Mara, along with Joy, is Willow's only close friend *They both wanted to get revenge on Jerome along with Joy, Mara at the most. *They both help Sibuna in season 3, but Willow didn't remember because she became a sinner. Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/F Category:Pairings Category:House of Anubis